Kishin
by PolarbearsWillEatYou
Summary: Maka is at the Library alone when Kid, Liz, And Patty arrive, When Kid leaves, Liz and Patty Kidnap Maka and are trying to ressurect her as a new kinshin! For some reason, they think she can fight aloneside Asura to spread the madness. And they seem to have quite a bit of it! And Kid seems to be the only one who can save her!
1. The Library

CHAPTER ONE

C/A: This story is not intended for children under the age of 10, just kidding. It really depends on many factors. Well, You read the description. You should know if you want to read this!

B/T/S:

Maka and Soul walked down the silent hallway of the DWMA, Soul was about to head home, Maka wanted to head to the library to do some extra studying.

"You sure you don't want to study with me? You could sure use it Soul." Maka asked Soul.

"I'm sure, i'm gonna go home, and take a cool nap." Soul said.

"Whatever."

After Soul went home and started his nap, Maka went to the School Library, She picked up a book about her studies and sat down at a table.

Kid, Liz, And Patty walked in.

"Hello Maka." Kid said.

"Hey Kid, Hey Liz, Hey Patty, What are you doing here?" Maka said to the team.

"Oh, I'm checking out a book." Kid replied.

"Nice." Maka said then went back to her own book.

Later Kid left, and Liz and Patty stayed to study for a bit.

"Hey Maka?" Said Liz.

"Yea Liz?" Maka didn't look up from her book.

"You wanna see somthing?" Said Liz.

"What is it?" Maka looked up.

Maka noticed three kinshin eye tattos on each of liz and patty's right arms.

"What Are-?"

Maka was cut off by Patty grabbing her and knocking her out.


	2. The Cell

CHAPTER TWO

I woke up in a cramped cell.

"Liz! Patty!" Maka cried out.

They came to the front of the cell and looked through the bars, there tattos glowing.

"What?" Said Patty.

"This isn't funny anymore, go get your money back for those tatto's and let me out of here, this is a very cruel joke." Said Maka.

"Oh, This isn't a joke dear Maka. We brought you here for a very specific reason. We need you. Noone else will work." Liz said with a smirk.

"What are you talking about?!" exclaimed Maka.

"Only time can tell you, because we have orders not too!" Liz was super scary.

She opened the cell door.

Patty grabbed me.

"Take out your cell phone and tell soul you'll be staying with us for a while." Patty said with a grin.

"Fine." Maka grunted.

Maka pulled out her cell phone and went to his contacts and texted him:

[Soul, Liz and Patty have me captured at Death Castle up on the hill, you have to rescue me. QUICK.]

Just as she was about to hit send, Liz glanced at the text and smashed her phone.

"You really want to mess with us like that?! Nice Try!" Liz glared at Maka.


	3. The Lie

CHAPTER THREE.

C/A: So, Chapter Three. Sweet. Um, Making more was requested by Maka12Albarn20Souleater. This chapter's for you!

B/T/S:

Liz glared at Maka and dragged her to a new cell, a much darker cell, no lights, and a steel door that shut.

She was in complete darkness, the only light she had was a small 4 inch window on the door.

She tried talking to soul with her mind.

{Soul! Soul!}

No response.

She sat in silence.

She fell asleep.

She had dreams of Liz and Patty torturing her. Mostly Patty with Giraffe tanks and Pig beasts. Liz mostly just laughed insanely and her tatto glowed.

{Maka!}

Maka awoke and sprang up. She sat down and concentrated.

{Soul?}

She didn't hear anything else.

Liz opened the door.

"Why have you been trying to contact Soul?" She said with a glare.

"I haven't." replied Maka.

"Yes. You Have. Don't Lie To Me!" Liz exclaimed.

"I'm not lying. Plus, How would you know if i did?" Maka responded.

"Patty." Liz said as Patty appeared in her hand in gun form.

Liz aimed the gun at Maka. "Tell. The Truth."

"Fine! I was trying to contact him with my Soul Perception!" Maka cried out.

"So You were lying." Patty said.

Patty turned normal and pulled out a knife.

"Lying is WRONG! You know what's funny?" Patty seemed completley insane.

"W-What?" Maka trembled.

"Kid's the only one who could save you and yet you contacted SOUL." Patty said.

"What do you mean? What are you gonna do too me?" Asked Maka.

"Were gonna make you the new Kinshin. You'll fight alonside the other Kinshin and spread the madness!" Patty laughed insanley.

"That will never-" Maka started to say.

"Patty! You've said too much!" Liz exclaimed.

"Sorry." Patty grined with madness and stabbed Maka in the chest, Maka screamed, then fell to the ground.

"Is she dead?" Patty asked her sister.

"Yes Patty." Liz replied.

A man with white scarves all over him walked in.

"Looks like we'll half to start early."


	4. The Stone Arch

Maka lied on the stone bed under a stone arch outside.

"Why did you kill her so early Patty?" The Kishin said to Patty.

"I said too much too her. She needed to die." Patty said, looking at her feet.

C/A: Hai! Um, this chapter isn't really dedicaited to anyone. So, How bout we say The first author i favorited, SuckishLemonade!

B/T/S:

When Maka screamed, she said a message to Kid with her soul perception.

{Kid! I'm At Death Castle, Help Me!}

She was going to talk to Soul, but she knew THAT wouldn't work. Plus, Patty HAD said Kid could save her.

"Father, Have you seen Liz and Patty?" Kid said, about to embark on his journey.

"No, not since you three went to the library." Lord Death said, looking through his funny mask.

"Ok Then." Kid wondered if Liz and Patty had somthing too do with Maka's message, then through the thought away and decided to use Derek and Roy, two pistol weapons in training. He walked to the hill that beheld Death Castle.

"So this is it." He said too himself and started his way up the stone steps to save Maka.

BACK TO MAKA:

"She's really sorry Kishin Asura." Liz said too the Kishin.

He glanced at patty and she nodded.

"Very well then, We will just half too go on with the ceremony as planned." Asura said.

Asura grabbed some blood from the wound on her chest and made the kishin eye tatto's all over her body.

He took the blade Patty had killed Maka with and cut his own arm, he opened the handle and put some of the black blood in it. His wound healed and the blade turned black.

He then put the blade in the chest wound and the tatto's all over her body glowed.

Kid burst through the door and saw what was happening.

"Stop!" He cried out, about to draw his weapons.

"No." Asura said and wrapped one of his scarves around his entire body and gripped him tight.

Kid drew his eyes over too Liz and Patty, they had kishin eye tatto's and were with the kishin.

He smirked. "Hard to belive my own wepons would turn against me like this."

"Belive It." Liz said promptly.

Maka's body rose up and red beams of light appeared.

Her eyes opened and she smirked with madness.

The madness in the area was overwhelming, Kid was barley fighting it.

"Just Give in." Asura said to him.

"Never." Kid stared at Maka.

He was too Late.


	5. The Betrayal

CHAPTER 5

(Dedicatied to Maka12Albarn20Souleater)

C/A: Okay, so where we left off, Maka was being revived as a kishin, and kid was trying to save her.

B/T/S:

"Maka!" Kid cried out.

"Leave me alone!" Maka exclaimed.

She turned away.

"Patty, Turn into pistol form." Kid said.

"Yes Kid!" Patty transformed.

"I can't belive that worked." Kid smirked as she was flying torwards him in pistol form.

"Liz!"

Liz did the same.

"Liz! Patty! Get these bandages off me!" Kid cried out too them.

"Got It!" They shot the bandages, Asura shrieked and kid held Liz and Patty.

"Liz, Patty, I won't tolerate any more treason, okay?" Kid said to them.

He saw there reflections in the weapons and they nodded.

Kid spun them upside down and aimed at Asura.

"Little bullets won't hurt me." Asura said, he smirked.

"Just tell me how to turn Maka normal!" Kid said.

"Leave. Him. Alone."

Kid turned and saw Maka.

"Derek! Roy!" asura said.

Derek and Roy flew out of Kid's pockets in weapon form, and landed in Asura's hands.

"What the-?" Kid was cut off.

"All the madness must've got too them, there fear was overwhelming." Asura smirked with insanity and aimed at Kid.

"Put the guns down boy, i know your afraid." Asura said.

"LET'S GO SOUL RESONANCE!" Kid, Liz, And Patty exclaimed.

Asura shot, but a soul barrier was covering Kid.

The death cannons materialized on Kid's arm's and he aimed.

"Not even your stupid death cannon will work now!" Asura said, transforming into a bigger form.

He gave derek and roy to maka.

The two guns merged and turned into a double bladed scythe.

"You can't win!" Asura cried out.

"I know."


	6. Kid's New Trick

CHAPTER 6

"I know? What do you mean i know!" Asura cried out.

Kid just smirked and laughed.

"Kid? Did the madness get you or somthing?" Liz asked.

"No, he just dosen't realize somthing." Kid said.

"What are you talking about?!" Asura exclaimed.

Kid smiled and mouthed the word. "Watch"

Kid held his arms out, and the cannons on his arms turned gold.

"You wanna see my new trick?"

The cannon's glistned and Kid smiled.

"LET'S GO RESONANCE!" Kid screamed.

"He didn't even say it right." Maka laughed.

"Oh yes he did." Liz said.

The stripes in his hair connected, and his eyes turned pure blue.

"Oh, that won't work!" Asura said.

The cannons tinted blue and he smirked.

"That's not what i'm doing." Kid smirked.

"Resonance Attack!" Kid, Liz, and Patty cried out.

Blue balls of energy appeared in the cannon's and he aimed at Asura and Maka.

"You can't shoot her, You don't have the soul!" Asura laughed.

"Do i?" Kid smirked.

"Madness wavelength!" Asura shot forward and shot his wavelength into Kid.

"AHH!" Kid fell back, and passed out.

"Finally." Asura smirked.


	7. Soul

CHAPTER SEVEN

Kid woke up in a cell next to Liz and Patty.

"Liz, Patty, What happned?"

"Asura used a soul attack on you and knocked us out." Liz tilted her head down.

Kid was glad he figured out soul perception.

Tee hee.

{Soul? Soul can you hear me?}

|Yea, Kid? What's Up?|

{Maka is in danger, go to death castle, NOW.}

|This is so uncool|

Soul arrived later and got Kid and his merry friends out of the cell.

"Where's Maka?" Soul asked Kid.

"I'm not quite sure, somewhere near a stone arch. Follow my lead" Kid showed him, They peeked through the door and saw Maka and Asura talking.

"Soul, you have no meister? How can you help?"

"Trust me, i got this." Soul closed his eyes and himself in scythe form appeared in his own hand.

"How did he do that Sis?" Patty asked Liz while they were in weapon form.

"Soul weaponizaion, nothing special." Soul smirked and gripped the scythe.

They barged out and faced Maka and asura.

"LET'S GO RESONANCE!" Kid cried out.

Blue light flared up around him and Soul.

"Resonance Link." Soul said and the blue lights connected.

Kid's new trick appeared on his arms.

Soul's scythe turned into Kishin Hunter.

"LET'S GO!" Patty cried out.

Maka ran torwards Soul pulling up her scythe.

Soul didn't move.

"Soul! If you don't fight, you'll both be gone forever!" Kid exclaimed.

Kid shot asura and he shriveled up.

He ran over to Maka and tripped her.

He put the cannon in her back.

Soul heard a voice in his head {Stop Him!}

"Kid! Stop!" He cried out.

{Protect me soul!}

Kid was confused. "What are you talking about?"

Soul's eyes were violet.

"Leave her alone." Soul said.

The madness had him.

"Soul, Snap out of it!" Kid cried out.

"Too late."

Maka smirked and soul charged.


	8. The Finale

CHAPTER EIGHT

Kid shot into Maka.

Maka's body jerked, and yellow and blue light flew across her body.

"NOOOO!" Soul charged faster.

Kid dodged him and took him too the ground.

"Stop Kid! Stop!"

Maka was screaming.

The eye tatto's dissapeared, she turned normal, and fell asleep from the pain.

The madness fled from Soul.

"Maka! Kid, we have to get her to Stein!" Soul cried out.

Kid nodded and they took her back to the academy.

"Professor Stein! Professor Stein!" Kid cried out.

"We got somthing you can poke around in!" Soul exclaimed.

Stein came out from a room on his office chair.

He glanced at Soul and saw him holding Maka in his arms.

"What happened to-?" Stein started to say.

"No Time!" Soul gave Maka too him.

Spirit came out from a room. "MAKA! WHAT DID YOU DO SOUL!"

"Nothing, Kid's the one who saved her." Soul said.

Stein walked into the nurses office and started fixing her up.

"Thank you Death The Kid, You have my blessing for my daughter." Spirit said, bowing to him.

Kid's eyes grew wide. "We'll have to see if i ever decide too take you up on that." Kid smirked and walked home.

Maka came out a couple hours later.

"Maka!" Soul cried out and hugged her.

"I'm so sorry soul, Where's Kid?" Maka glanced around.

"He's at home." Soul said.

Maka saw Liz and Patty.

"YOU!" Maka pointed.

"Were sorry Maka" They looked down.

"Maka- CHOP!" Maka Maka chopped them both with a book.

Patty giggled.

"You know what soul?" Maka said.

"Please Don't Hit Me!" Soul flinched.

Maka rolled her eyes. "I think i need a cool nap."

Soul smiled and they both went home and had a nice nap.

THE END!

BONUS:

To let you know this is how Maka woke up later.

"MAKA! WAKE UP! ARE YOU O-KAY? ITS ME THE GREAT BLACK STAR! OPEN YOUR EYES! ONE LOOK AT ME AND YOU'LL FEEL BETTER!"

C/A: Yea, Black Star.

THE END. (Really)

CREDITS:

Made By: PolarBearsWillEatYou

Idea Thought of when: I was reading a story by Maka12Albarn20souleater, So Thanks!

THE END! (I'm serious this time!)


End file.
